Beast Vs Beast
by Boonothing
Summary: Belle must have missed the meeting where the town decided to divide and pick which beast they thought were better for her. Tumblr prompt Rumbelle Vs Red Beauty.


Characters are not mine thought any mistakes you find are. Feedback is always wanted and welcome.

(A/N Dedicated to Crimsonjoy)

When I woke up this morning I had no idea what was in store for me. The day started out normal enough. I showered, changed, fixed myself a tea and left for the Library. Nothing to unusual happened there, a few people came in, I'd seen them around the town but don't know them personally. They had asked me about Rumplestilskin. Which was weird, the people of the town normally told me that I should keep away from him, but these seemed interested in how are relationship was progressing.

Rumple and I have taken a break somewhat. He hasn't stopped using magic and keeps on lying to me. I chose to keep our distance from each other. If he loves me like he says, he'll manage to change his ways and I'll give him another chance. I believe what I say, that there is good in him, he just needs to be willing to find it.

I had told the people just that, well, maybe with fewer words. What was weird when I told them, Is that, they seemed almost disappointed that we aren't together. I didn't think much of it at the time, they left and I went about my day.

Lunch came around, that's when I definitely noticed something was off. I took a break from working and left for the diner. It's now my favourite part of the day, Ruby is always there, greeting me with a toothy smile, it's adorable. She always has something new for me to try, which is remarkable to me, I've been here nearly a year now and still there are new things for me to try, to learn, most importantly to read.

I spotted my friend as soon as I entered a smile on her face. I started to walk over to her, when a hand on my arm stopped me. I looked down at the hand and up to the person grabbing me.

"What are you…?"

"Sit"

"Snow, wha..?"

"Sit" I couldn't seem to finish a sentence, and Snow was determined. I wordlessly sat in the booth opposite her. I caught Ruby staring over at us; eyebrow cocked in what I assume was confusing.

"Snow how..."

"What do you think of Ruby?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes when she first interrupted, but I brought them back to her, confused at her question.

"Ruby's my friend, she helped me when I first arrived here, and she still makes sure I'm doing okay to this day." I was caught off guard by the hands waving around in front of my face.

"Yes, yes I know all that. But what do you think of you know?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down, strange. I looked at her trying to figure out what on earth she was talking about. I did not know. Apparently it was obvious because next thing Snow is sighing. "What do you think of Ruby romantically?"

"WHAT?!" I realised I said that a bit too loudly when the whole diner was looking at us, cheeks red I said again, well whispered, "What?"

"I know you and Rumple have split" She must have sensed I was going to ask something causing she waved her hand again, stopping me, "Small town, gossip spreads fast" She offered as an explanation. I take it. I spend many times in the diner listening to people talk about this and that.

"What does this have to do with Ruby?" I looked up to see the woman in question but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Ruby is in love with you" My eyes widened in shock, mouth slightly agape, surely she was kidding, I thought. There was a loud crashing noise in the kitchen, I tried using it as a distraction from Snow but the woman quickly had my attention again. "I think she'd be perfect as your new beast"

"My new what?"

"It's a reference to a film about; you know what, that doesn't matter right now, what matters is your feelings for Ruby and if you'll date her" Snow thought she was explaining to me, she really wasn't.

"Ruby's my…I don't…beast…what?" I now couldn't even form a sentence let alone finish one. Snow had placed her hands over mine, softly grasping them.

"It's okay sweetie" Snow patted the back of my hands before standing up from the booth, "You should have some time to mull it over" With that she left the diner, leaving me sat on my own, with one word floating around my head, that escaped my lips.

"What?"

I left the diner in a haze, lost in my thoughts. I spent the rest of the day in the library, sorting through books managed to take me away from those thoughts for a while.

But now I'm back in my room at the inn lying in bed, I haven't seen Ruby since that quick glance at the diner, my thoughts consuming me, first the people asking about Rumple, then Snow. Finding out Ruby is in love with me, wondering whether that's true or not. I roll onto my side, pulling the blankets up to my chin. My eyes are starting to close, sleep is consuming me, maybe tomorrow won't be so strange, today I might have been just tired, or hungry. We'll see, tomorrow.  
_

Well, I guess I was wrong. Half way through the day I've been ambushed by the Blue Fairy, telling me how Rumple was my one and only true love, and how I should return to him immediately. For a fairy she's incredibly demanding. A little later on the dwarfs circled me, some of them wanting me to go be with Rumple, the others wanting me to give Ruby a chance, did I miss the meeting where I had to choose Ruby or Rumple. Soon enough shouting broke out between the 7 men shortly followed by a fight; I managed to slip out from the middle beforehand. I'm just glad they didn't have their pickaxes with them.

This brings me to where I am now sitting at the counter in the diner, which was busier than normal. There's no sight of Ruby today, at all. It's crazy, but I feel like the whole diner is watching me, whispering about me. I turn to look around slightly, noting people quickly avoiding my gaze. Okay maybe not so crazy. I let out a deep sigh; at least no one has approached.

"Belle"

Spoke too soon.

"Belle, have you thought about our conversation from yesterday?" Snow, ever so cheerful, comes straight over, Emma and Regina in tow.

"Snow pleasure to see you again, but I must be going, Emma, Regina" I acknowledge them all, standing up trying for a hasty exit.

"Nope" Emma walks around slinging her arm across my shoulder pushing me back onto the stool, "You're not getting away that easily." The blonde woman sits on the seat next to mine, arm still around my shoulder, leaning in close to me, "Snow here told you yesterday of our friends feelings for you, what are you going to do about it?"

I'm struggling to find words, and I know a lot of them. I only found out yesterday that my best friend was in love with me, I need some time to process. THAT I should repeat that out loud. I'm about to say my thoughts when another one occurs to me.

"Why are you here?" The Mayor didn't seem like the type of person to be interested in someone's love life.

"I couldn't give a damn about your life in anyway Miss French" There's less venom in her voice when talking to people, she's changing.

"Gina, be nice" I stifle a laugh threating to escape, the saviour telling the Queen what to do, the latter of the two rolling her eyes before continuing.

"But, I can't stand the little Imp, so if you had to have one of those beasts in your life, I'd rather it be our friendly neighbourhood wolf"

"Why do I have to be with somebody Hm? Why can't I just enjoy being by myself right now? I admit I'm getting somewhat angry now; the whole town seems to want to run my life the way they think it should be.

"You can sweetie" Almost forgot Snow was here, "We just want you to pick the right person when the time comes when you don't feel like being alone."

"Well why does it have to be them two, can't I pick my own person?"

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my Ruby?" Damn wolf hearing.

"No Granny nothing I just..."

"Because she would be everything you need" Interrupting day again I see. "She would protect you, be by your side day and night making sure you were okay." The older woman points out everything I know.

"I know she would Granny, because that's the kind of person Ruby is, kind, caring, puts everyone else before her. My point is that It's my life my heart, I have a say in who I choose to be involved with, no one else." Saying my peace I shrug Emma's arm off of me and start making my way out of the diner, straight back to the inn. I'd cut my day short, I didn't manage to get any lunch, again, but today has been quite stressful, and it doesn't help that no one is giving me time to myself.  
_

Today is going good so far, no one has bothered me at all. I look to the clock in the library; it's one 'o'clock. I'm not sure if I want to risk lunch today, it's been peaceful, and I don't want to ruin it. A loud growling from my stomach, reminds me of Ruby when she's hungry during wolf time. She was embarrassed when it first happened, mumbling something barely audible about it being to do with the wolf. She's just adorable sometimes. Taking note of the growing angry stomach I think the diner might be best.

I finish shelving the books in hand and leave for the diner.

I enter the diner, cautiously, I'm surprised when I find it empty, even more surprised when I see my favourite waitress wiping down the counter. She looks up at me; with a smile I had missed these past couple of days.

"Well I picked a good day to come back"

I take slow steps towards the taller woman

"So where have you been?" I have to ask. Ruby runs a hand through her thick dark hair, sighing.

"I've been hiding out, gathering my thoughts. Then this morning I decided to come down here, see if I could talk with you. "I sit on the stool by the counter, holding Ruby's hands between mine.

"Well, I'm here now" I smile at her.

"Yes you are" We stay in our position, while I'm waiting for Ruby to talk, I can see she's trying to gather her thoughts. "Listen Belle, the other day when you were in here talking with Snow, I heard what she said. I heard her tell you that I was in love with you"

"Were you the crashing?" Her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What?"

"When Snow told me that, I heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen, was that you" A look of registration covers her face.

"Oh, yeah that was me, I uh, I dropped some of the dishes I was carrying cause I wasn't expecting Snow to tell you that, especially since I told her that in confidence." I can't stop my eyes widening in shock, I try to pull away but Ruby's hands grasp my wrists, gently, but enough to make me stop moving. She leans over the counter to stare me straight in the eyes, "Belle I wanted to be the one to tell you when I was ready, but it's already been said so I'll say it to so it means something. I'm madly in love with you. I have been for so long. Maybe even since the first day I laid my eyes on you, you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen. While getting to know you, I found out you were kind, caring, loving, hopeful of everything and everyone. You believed I wasn't a monster when I didn't, and even though I chained you up you still forgave me, you're a forgiving person too. That's only some of the things I love about you. I love your passion for books, for wanting to find good in even the evilest people know." She stops talking, taking deep breaths, one of her hands coming up to rest upon my cheek, her thumb brushing tears away that I didn't even realize had fallen.

"Ruby..."

"No Belle I just wanted you to know, not for any reason, I didn't tell you this so you'd be with me, nothing like that, if you want to be with me, I want it to be because you want to be with me, not because the town has decided they want to make you pick between two beasts" How did she, "People were talking about it today in the diner" That explains it, "Belle it's up to you who you want to be with, Whether it's Rumple, me, or even Archie. The town doesn't get to dictate your love life; it's your life to make decisions for"

I look down at the counter, sniffling. I pull the hand from my cheek in between my two, squeezing it.

"Thank you" I sit there holding her hand, until customers enter. I take my leave, smiling at Ruby once more.

I've only just entered the library when I hear my name.

"Belle" I look up to see Rumple. "Dear are you ready to come home yet?" No hello straight to questions okay.

"Rumple we separated, we are no longer together, not until you stop using magic and lying to me."

"This how our relationship works Belle, you leave, I stop using magic for a little a while, you come back and we're happy again, it's perfect" Is this his defence, because it's really not working.

"Maybe I don't want that life anymore Rumple. Maybe I just want to go home to someone who loves me and never lies to me, someone I can talk to about my day, someone who won't put magic before me." I can see his face scrunch up.

"The wolf has got to you hasn't she?"

"What are you on about?" What's Ruby got to do with this?

"The wolf loves you too; did she make you believe that she's better for you than me hmm? What can she give you that I can't? I gave you a library; I can give you everything you desire, with magic of course."

"NO!" Rumple actually looks shocked at my raised voice. "Rumple love is not about anything you just described, it's nothing you can give me in presents it's your heart, its trust. It's everything that we don't have. We may have had it once but whatever it was has disappeared with the lies and deception." I breathe heavily when I finish, all the anger leaving my body. "I would like you to leave" I say, pointing to the door.

"Belle"

"NOW RUMPLE!" No more words are said; he nods his head and walks out. Once the door closes I lean back against it and slide down it, pulling my knees up to my chest, resting my head against, letting the tears flow.

I'm not sure what time it is when I finally leave the library, making my way back to the inn.

I manage to climb up the stairs, all I want is to collapse in bed, and I feel both physically and emotionally exhausted. I'm almost at my room when I hear Ruby's voice.

"Hey" I turn to face the girl who's leaning against her door frame, "Are you okay?" I try forcing a smile, but I can't even do that, I shake my head, no. Ruby wastes no time in stepping closer to me, wrapping me up in her arms in a hug.

"Can we go lie down?"

"Of course" She takes me to her room, only letting go to make ourselves comfortable in the bed, soon enough I'm back in her arms, resting my head on her chest, her steady heartbeat calming to me. I soon find myself drifting off to sleep.

I'm surprised I'm still in Ruby's arms, its morning now; I can see the sun peeking in through the curtains. She held me all night. I feel content in her arms, at peace, comfortable, it's the best I've felt in a while. Is this what love truly feels like? It seems too easy; everything with Rumple was difficult nothing was ever easy.

"What thoughts are running around in that head of yours" I look up at the woman.

"Love"

"Belle, its way too early for those thoughts" She grumbled, I smirk at her childishness,

"Is this what love feels like, what we're doing right now, to me it feels perfect, I'm content with you, it feels like It could be easy"

"Belle" Her hand rubs her face, "Love is never easy, but with the right person, it's always worth everything the couple go through."

I sit up to lean away from her so I can be staring at her when I say this.

"Ruby I'm not sure what I'm feeling for you right now, it's confusing for me, I thought I was in love with Rumple but look where that got us" I huff out a laugh, "I know I would like to find out though, so if it's all right with you I would like for us to go out together, on a date." Ruby's eyes brighten, she's nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that would, that'd be great"

"I would also like to try something if that's alright" Again she's nodding. I swallow hard, placing a hand on her cheek. I lean in, kissing her lips, not lingering long but just enough to feel butterfly's fluttering around in my stomach. I pull back with a smile; "Good" Ruby cocks an eyebrow,

"Good?"

"Very" I jump up from the bed and head over to the door, opening it; I turn around, standing in the doorway staring at Ruby. "I'll see you in the diner later?" More nodding, I bite my lip, trying to contain the smile threatening to break out, "Okay"

I leave for my room to prepare for the day. It was definitely going to be an interesting one.


End file.
